Crime Unsloved
by TanyaHempel2123
Summary: Crime / Horror


Chapter 1 On a Fall crisp afternoon 58degress after noon . Blue , white pink , orange sky's . Bird's flying south for the Winter in a flock . Watching the leaves turn different colors .

Sipping on a cup of coffee pumpkin spice "(yum)"! Texting on my Smart phone . Talking on my cell phone . How are you doing Uncle James ? Oh I'm doing just fine .

Are you being a good little girl "(yes)"! .. She lied with a ax behind her back . Smiling sweetly while talking on her cell phone . Okay got to go ta ta for now .

I love you Uncle James ! Hanging up my smart phone . Putting my cell phone back on the charger . It's at five percent charging now . Sipping on my second cup of coffee half way gone . Smells so heavenly freshly brewed

the smell of coffee filled my home . I have two cherry smells and lavender smells filled my house . Which are candle's . It's 6:00 pm and herd a knock at my front door.

Which is a bright red door goes bang bang goes the golden knocker . Putting down my cup of coffee the ax behind my back . Looked threw the hole to see whom it is . Tall man skinny pale blue eyed black wavy hair . Wearing jogging shorts , a red t-shirt . Cracked open the front door , said

hello come on in Kelly said . My name is Kelly what's your name sir ? Tom Tom is my name Mrs. Kelly Johnson . As you introduce your self to me as Kelly and I know your a

Johnson . Because you sale homes for a living . Is that not right Mrs. Johnson ? Yes Sir it is . He turns around and . Kelly throws a ax at he's back , Tom falls down on he's belly and falls dead on the ground . Cold , pale so so pale . No pulse no breathing

lifeless on my wooden floor . Sitting down on my stool . Sipping another cup of coffee pumpkin spice coffee "(God)" ! this is so "( good )"! mmmm... It's now 8:30 pm

"(time to clean up )"! The murder is a mess to clean up . He will be chopped up into little pieces and be put under the floor board . Covered with dirt from her garden . Got out the bleach , mop bucket tarp the blue one .

Dragged Tom's body on to the tarp .

Wearing the white gloves . Wrapped the body up in a tarp .

Dragged the body outside to the garden shed after I yanked the ax out of dead Tom's back . Unlocked the garden shed dragged Tom's dead body into the shed . And chopped up he's body parts arms, leg's ect . All done Kelly thought smiling at her work .

Kind of gross she thought but it was worth it . He knew to much .Kelly thought to her self

. Wrapping up the body part's on the blue tarp . Got a few bucket's of brown coco-brown dirt eight gallon bucket's . Set right out side of my garden shed . Locking up my garden shed . Put the two orange eight gallon bucket's by my shed door . Dragging

the body bag into the house . Took a hammer and pulled open the floor board's . That are by the kitchen . Took the blue tarp and unwrapped the body parts into the spaces of the floor .

Two big orange eight ounce bucket's next to me . Got my shovel and started barring Tom's body part's into the floor .

Garbed the wooden floor board's and laid them back in line . One by one nice and neat . With my white glove's on .

Taken a hammer and a nail started banging the nails into my beautiful wooden floor board's . It's now 9:00 pm at night

Still the Fall time beautiful night sky stars are out shinning bright same with the moon . Took the mop bucket and mop and moped the wooden floor . Until it was shinning again.

Took off the white glove's . Threw them away in the trash can . Tied the trash bag got rid of all the items in the garden . Smoothing the out coco -brown dirt.

Nice and smooth on the cold ground . Put the organ bucket's back into the shed along with the garden shovel too . Hung it up on the wall along with the rest of my garden tool's

. Now cleaning the murder weapon . Leaving no traces of DNA what's so ever . On my murder weapon , well ... Hung up my ax and locked it up in the garden shed .

And Kelly ah signed task completed . Time to take a shower and watch TV and read a good book before bed time . Kelly shut and locked the front door . Also locked the top and bottom lock . Feeling safe once again . "(Kelly signed a good sign ah...)" In the hot shower rinsing off all the blood off my body . Using cumber Dove shampoo up and down my skinny , tall body . Washing my long sandy bond hair , rinsed it as well. tuned off the water stepped on to the bathroom rug and wrapped myself up in a towel .

Got into my night gown and pink slipper's too . Grabbed my book and snuggled into bed . It's now 10:00 pm my alarm clock says 10:01 pm . Glasses off and lights are out . Woke up around 6:00 am

stretching and yawning my arms out like a v . On my Queen size bed with silk sheet's and a thick blanket covered over me . My place is 1442 North Ave house number 502 . And quite as can be no phone calls or text.

Enjoying my quite place . Chapter 2 The only one who calls me is Uncle James Johnson . Most killer's thief's love alone . And does not have friend's . Kelly singed about it .

Got to make a few new good friend's . Cop's would think it's strange not having any friend's ..? It's not normal . Because people come together in a group or a pack .

that's how it is . It's called people skill . Started my coffee pot and now it's brewing and the smell of fresh coffee is being made filled the house of fresh coffee .

Filling up my cup of coffee using pumpkin spice creamer and milk plus sugar . It's now almost 6:35 am. Sipping on my warm cup of coffee that's going down my throat .

It's nice and warm feeling too . The coffee cup of coffee sitting down on the round wooden table . "(How lovely )" ! Kelly thought to her self . It's now 8:18 am coffee

gone glass mug empty . Got dressed . Wearing red bright lip stick on with a grey , black dress out fit on . Sealing house's today hope to sale a few today . It's 10:01 am

my first costumers of the day . They are a young couple and they are checking out my house's that I sale every day . One of the house's is a two story house it's brick

house and a couple of window's , with a blue door with a golden knocker and the address is 1444 North Ave 508 is the lovely house number . The couple said Mr. and Mrs. Brandon said they will buy it for 5k .

And it has a swimming pool and a grill along with lot's of space for kids to grow up in too. I said thank you Mr. and Mrs. Brandon for buying the lovely two story house .

The deed is yours sign here and here please thank you . Were the x's are at . Thank you so much have a great day ! One house sold made 5k in two hours . It's now 12:00 pm

lunch time taking my lunch break . Which is salad and yogurt which is strawberries and cream . And now it's 12:30 pm after lunch back to work again . Sold another house

today for about 7k . "(God that would be great }"! Sold two house's today and now it's 6:00 pm . Driving home in a blue and driving on I 65 . o a intersection

almost home I thought driving to 1444 North Ave at 502 is my home address with the tall big red door with a golden knocker .

Pulled into the drive way turned off the car my blue one . It's 6:30 pm and I'm home now and glad to be home after I get my hot shower and get my blue and white night gown on and my pink fuzzy slipper's on too . Now I'm walking down stairs and made two cup's of coffee . Sitting in my

kitchen and drinking my cup of hazelnut coffee . It's now 8:30 pm it's Dec ,18,18 8:32 pm . Almost Christmas time Dec, 25 , 18 . she got her ax again and put on her snow coat and snow boot's on .

Snow is all over the ground

Stars are out and so is the moon is bright tonight . Snow is all over the dead cold ground . The cold wisp of the Winter wind blew in my face . Snow crunching on the hard cold ground

below my feet . Crunch crunch all the way to the new couple's house 508 North Ave 1444 North Drive . Big tall bright blue door . Took my credit card in my left hand and my ax

in another hand . Swiped the credit card up and down . The door popped open . Slowly and it slowly opened up . and the lights are off and it's a bet chilly in their home . It's like

54 degrees in their home . The couple laid there looking lifeless but asleep it's after 9:00 pm . I stood over their breathing body's . Took my ax and hit their backs a couple of

slashes in their back's . Blood splattered all over the young couple 's bed as well as the bed sheet's , Blanket's . I wrapped their cold lifeless body's in their bloody blanket's .

And sheet's dragging their lifeless cold body's threw the cold snow and ice on the ground . With Walmart trash bag's on my feet . And my glove's on too . Opened my front

door and shut and locked my front door . Put my keys on my round wooden table . Credit card in my pocket the right one . Laid down two bodies onto the wooden floor .

Their chopped up into little pieces . On a tarp a blue tarp and opened up my floor board's . and buried the body part's . Covered the body part's with coco brown dirt . Smoothed

it over with a garden shovel . Smoothing over the coco brown dirt . Putting the floor board's back in place . Hammering the wooden floor board's . All done after bleaching the floor

board's . Chapter 3

And moping the wooden floor board's . It smells like bleach in my house . And sprayed lavender sent all threw out the house . And light two candle's that are lavender sent .

To help get rid of the dead decaying body smells . It now says 10:30 pm is what the clock on the wall is saying at night . Task completed . Kelly went up stairs . And took a

hot shower and washed all the blood of my tall tanned body . Threw away the trash bags with the stained up bloody sheet's , blanket's . And the glove's . Got out of the shower

and wrapped herself in a couple of long towels . Stepped on the bathroom rug Slipped into my purple and blue long night gown . And put on my pink fuzzy house slipper's .

Snuggled into my lovely Queen size bed . My black alarm clock said 11:45 pm almost midnight . Dame it's been a long day for as in Kelly said to her self . I Kelly Johnson on Dec

,18th ,18 killed a couple Tom , and Grandma . It's now Dec ,19,18 and it started to snow again the snow storm came in and it's now Tuesday 12:00 am . A whole new day !

Kelly feel asleep . Tossing and turning all threw out the night . Dreaming her life away . Woke up around 4:00 am it felt chilly in the house . Rubbing her arms up and down .

Feeling cold . It's 52 degrees out side it's 42 degrees cold . Got up and out of bed it's 4:15 AM in the morning . Up and out of bed walking down stirs . Saw one of the floor

board's moved out of place it was yanked . Up from the ground . And the hammer and nail's a few nail's laid on the floor along with a hammer . Same one broke into my house

"(dame )" ! I can not call the cop's . They will find out the truth about my killing's . The dirt was sort of moved around . I tried not to panic at what I saw ! Ran down stairs

got the hammer and the nailed the two nail's back in the floor board's and cleaned up the dirt all over my wooden floors . Some one is going to pay for that as in dying . Kelly

thought to herself . Feeling desperate cleaning up my wooden floor . 4:45 AM came around and brewing a pot of fresh coffee at 5:00 AM . Wondering whom broke into my house

? Well the good thing is no cop's showed up . Nothing was stolen . But some one yet got snoopy with me . Heading out the door . With my snow coat on , snow boot's on too .

An a ax in one hand . Opened both lock's Candle's blown out and light's are left on right now . Walking down the road were I live at . And looking at post sign's I saw several

missing people's report's . There Grandma , Tom and the younger couple gone missing . They moved in a few week's ago . Such lovely people Kelly thought . "(Ah Kelly "( thought )"! Dears to me aw . Oh well . And Tony , Tom , and the two younger couple's died I could always move to a different state sale house's there inside of here .

Chapter 4

It's just a thought in my head . Wade it out I suppose . Ah I can not forget Tony to he was murdered in he's sleep . Best time to kill is while they sleep and prey on the weak .

And old . In this case stupid ones are easy to kill . Cleaning her ax nice and slowly side to side up and down . Then sharping it . Back and forth . 6:00 PM came around and

I grabbed my ax it's in my right hand then putting on my snow coat then my snow boat's . Grabbed my credit card in my left hand . Slowly opened up the front door . Got my key's

out and locked the front door . Then I put my key's back into my pocket . It's night time and crunch .crunch threw the ice and snow . On the hard cold ground . Sign and says

"(Ah )"! cold air runs threw my lung's . Breathing in and out up and down . Walking up the streets of 1444 502 North Ave . It started to rain like pour down rain on me …

It's after 8:00 pm at night . Crunch . crunch crunching threw the cold snow and ice feeling lots and cold it's Dec ,21 , 18 . It stopped raining still cold out side . It's 8:30 pm

Looking for another kill again . Wearing a mask holding her ax in her left hand and a credit card in her right hand . Walking down 1444 North Ave . There's a front door called

508 in black letter's . Took my credit card and unlocked it by swiping it up and down . It popped open slowly . Opening the tall wooden orange door 508 . It's all dark quite house . Entered

their home and dark and quite . It seemed like no one was home . Checked their bedroom , front room , or they could be in the kitchen too. Kelly looked around the house .

And no one was home... "(Dang it )"! no one was home... Looked around the room it's all empty . Walked out of the beautiful home and closed and locked their front door .

Walking back down the street signs about the couple not being at home .. "(Dang it )"! I got work in the morning . I need to go to bed . Being a retailer who sold house's for

a living . Got to put on a fake smile at times , it's part of my job at times . Even when I don't wish to smile . Opening up my front door and unlocked my door . I opened up

my front door , locked it behind me shut . Kelly signed with her back up against the front door . It's now 9:30 PM I'm beside my coffee pot scooping two to four scoop's

of coffee grounds in the coffee pot . Then added 20oz of water to my coffee pot . And now it's brewing . The smell is heavenly "(my God !)" This is good . Pouring myself

and my Husband two cup's of coffee one hazelnut and one vanilla creamer . "(yum)"! for equals and extra creamer . Thank you sweet heart . Her Husband kiss's her .

He's all dressed up in a tie and suit getting ready for work . Drinking he's up of coffee reading the News paper the head lines . Five people missing in are area ? Her Husband

signed about it .. We may have to move sweet heat Bobby Johnson says to Kelly . Kelly and Bobby Johnson married for ten year's now going on eleven Only if my Husband knows

my secret and it remains a secret too.

Chapter 5

I can not afford to have people like my Husband or the public know about what I have done . In the past couple of week's while Husband's away at work . It would be all over

the News . Husband walking out the front door . Bye honey I love you . Be good for me dear . I will always says I will Kelly lied again . Holding a ax behind her back . Waving

good bye to her beloved Husband . I love you too said Kelly . As long as you do not know to much information you'll be just fine . Kelly thought and smiled . Putting down

the murder weapon . But questioning your self what is the murder weapon whom did she all kill at what street did she kill? My Husband will be gone all week to all by myself

again . Day dreaming about kid's my future kid's wanting kids thinking of my beloved Husband Bobby Johnson I love you Bobby Johnson . Kelly thinking to herself out loud .

But if he divorces me I'll be Okay , Stepped outside and smoked a cigarette inhale exhale she blows out cigarette smoke feeling much better . Puts out the cigarette and walks

back in the house and locked the front door behind me . It's now 5:00 PM and made dinner . After dinner she showered and got into her night gown and pink fuzzy slipper's

grabbed her book and glasses and read until it was time for bed .

Chapter 6

Got up this morning and went outside and smoked two cigarette's . She sat down in her white and green lawn chair on the front porch . Inhales and exhales the smoke .

lights up another one Ah Kelly thought to herself . Feeling so much better now after she smoked two cigarette's . Put's out the bud of the cigarette's she smoked And stomps on

them both . Walked back inside and locked the front door top and bottom locks . Made sure the door the tall red door was shut , locked tight . It's now 8:00 PM . It's still cold

out side grabbing my ax and credit card . Locked and closed the door behind me it's now Jan , 31, 18 . And now there's snow on the ground but the ground is cold . And the

wind blew in around my face, body giving me the cold chills up and down my body . And walking down the street on 502 1441 North Oak drive Ave . Wearing jeans and a red t shirt

as well as a jacket and a hat black gloves on ax behind her back Kelly again and it's now 8:18 PM and credit card in my left hand . Stopped in front of 509 . It's tall brown

Chapter 7

wooden door with a gold knocker on it . That says 502 in black letter's on it . Taken the credit card swiped it up and down . The front door popped open slowly . Kelly thought

I know this is breaking an entire . But two middle aged couple has to go . Looked up at the house and all the lights are off . And it's after 8:30 PM . The front door is popped open

slowly . Kelly walking in the dark quite house . No sounds no lights on two middle aged people as in couple's live in the house sound asleep.. Walking around in the dark quite

house . walked up the stairs and holding onto my ax . Ax is raised up above my head . Hits both couple's in their head's . It's after 9:00 PM and Mr. and Mrs. are dead

nothing but silence in their old house . Kelly stepped outside and lights up a cigarette and sits down and smokes a Marble 100's cigarette . Inhales and exhales .

Inhales and exhales cigarette smoke . Flicks ash off her cigarette . Smokes again . Puts out the cigarette butt and stomps on the ground with her foot . And picks up the

cigarette butt and throws it away . And drinks a cup of coffee hazelnut coffee . Walks back into Mrs. and Mr. house and started wrapping up the dead body's into the

sheet's and bloody blanket's and Bloody jolly Kelly said to her self this was fun . This is at night at 9:30 AM at night . All I see is blood . Took both body's and chopped

all the body part's into little pieces . and wrapped up the body parts and walked towards my flower bed's and buried the body part's with my garden shovel . Patted and smoothed

the coco brown dirt and wearing the white glove's and bagging up all the bloody sheets and blanket's . Into the white trash bag's and threw it into the dump . And walked

back inside and took off the Walmart trash bag's off her feet away . Brewing another pot of coffee and sipping on my cup of hazelnut coffee half way gone now . Kelly sat

there and smiled at her work of art . Feeling really smart about it . First cup of coffee gone . Poured another cup of coffee for my self . Bobby Johnson away at work and

cheating on Kelly Johnson the ax murder . With a hot younger looking girl friend . That's why he's gone for a week at a time . He's sleeping around all week long . And

Kelly is out killing people and breaking an entry to people's home's . And crime and to kill and not to steal either .

Chapter 8

And Bobby cheated and lied to he's wife Kelly . Because she's a killer , he found out by taking a hammer and opening the floor board's . Because Bobby smelled decay and

called the cop's . It's only matter of time before Kelly goes to jail and get's arrested for being serial killer . Kelly started to want to kill her self end it all . Kelly found out

that Bobby Johnson the love of her life is cheating on her with a hotter looking younger woman . Bobby has not come back yet . He won't because he took all he's things

as in belonging's . And told her about cheating on her Bobby said she's hot and young . What do you expect Kelly . I expected you not to cheat on me . I expected you

to have kid's with me . That's why you married me !

Chapter 9

In the first place ! Kelly yelled at Bobby . How can I be calm about it ! .. I loved you . Bobby signed about it grabbed he's bag's and said I'm so sorry Kelly .. And the Taxy

yellow cab pulled into the drive way . Bobby shut the front door behind him , Left her forever . No more sex no more phone calls no more Bobby Johnson.. Kelly took out the

bottle of Jack Dan 's honey wisky and drank and drank while crying . Half of the bottle of wisky is gone Kelly hiccup and fell asleep . Passed out on her what use to be Bobby's

bed . It was after 2:00 AM in the morning . When Kelly passed out being drunk .. It's after 3:00 PM in the afternoon . Kelly woke up in her bed room . Took a hot shower .

And got dressed and put on her make up and did her hair and said to her self I'm single again . Hitting the brew button on her coffee pot . It started brewing some fresh

coffee for my self . It's 3:45 PM sipping on my chocolate coffee at 4:00 PM . With my hair and make done . Red lipstick on over coming a hang over . Head hurts , feeling

a little sick . From drinking the night before . Because Bobby left me . What to do today in a empty large house by my self . I could drink again some more wine tonight .

And order Chinn's take out food . Low fat free chicken and noodles and some duck sauce and sweet and sour chicken added to it . And buy some sweet red Bare Foot wine .

Drinking half of cup of coffee gone now . Working on my second cup of coffee half way gone now . Ah feeling happy and content after two cup's of coffee gone . Started

cleaning one room at a time. First kitchen then dinning room . Then the rest of the house in a few hour's or so . Now it's 6:30 PM Kelly drinking a third cup of coffee . Got to

sale house's tomorrow morning at 8:00 o clock in the morning .

Chapter 10

Something to look forward too . Kelly ordered Chinn's take out food And went to the store and got red Bare Foot wine . Paying the delivery boy the money . And opening a bottle

of wine . Pouring half a glass of red wine . Running down my throat . Eating sweet and sour chicken with noodle's adding duck sauce . God this is good .! Eating all my

Chinn's food . Throwing away all the empty Chinn's food take out box's away in the trash can . And Kelly drank until he passed out drunk . Due to much wine she drank .

She woke up and got in the hot shower and passed out like a baby that night . Woke up got dressed , sober for the day . So I can go to work to sale house's for a living .

Kelly brewing a fresh pot of coffee to sober up before work . Ah sips on hazelnut cup of coffee for 30 mint's drinking serval cup's of coffee . With bright red lipstick on .

And then smoking a few cigarette's out side on my front porch . Walks back into her house and grabs her for sale signs at least three of them for today's sale's . Kelly's

goals for today are to sale three house's today . By 6:00 PM then to kill the next door folk's across the street tonight . Bewitching hour by 3:00 AM . Sold her house to this

young couple whom just got married and expecting a baby on the way . Six month's pregnant . Kelly made four k this morning sold a house today to a couple . As the afternoon

claims into the night time .

Chapter 11

Like dawn turns into dusk . Sold a second house to a older couple for six k a lovely two story house and a yard . With a white picked fence for kid's to play in as in grand kid's

to play in . And a dog plus a inside cat to keep you company at all times . Thank you have a great day . Kelly smoking a cigarette on her lunch break eating a chicken salad and

drinking a bottle of water . Going back to work again . Sold another house . It's now six o clock PM time to pack everything up and go home for the night . Putting her for

sale signs back of her trunk of her old car . And drove home for the night . Listing to the radio light rock 98.7 FM radio . Smoking a cigarette in my old blue car on my way

home . Drove into a parking lot and turned off the car engine . It's after 6:30 PM when Kelly got home from work . Got into the hot shower and washed up and got into my

night gown and puts on my shoes . Grabbed my jacket , grabs the murder weapon the ax in her left hand and credit card in her right hand . it's now Jan , 18,1962 . The

stars are out and it's night time . The moon is out shinning bright tonight . Walking down the street of 1442 North Ave Oak Drive . Smoking a cigarette and then tossed it out

into the slush and snow plus the ice on the ground . She saw a old two story house tall and elegant house it is . Sold for eight k dollar's . Ah it was worth it . Popped open the

front door with my credit card . Stepped into the house and walked around quietly . Oh look their sound asleep . Saw them in their bedroom sound asleep in their bed's .

Raised up the ax with both hand's up in the air . Holding the ax and hits the old couple in the head . Yanks out the ax out of each old head and puts it down on the ground .

Wraps up the dead body's the old ones . In the sheet's and blanket's takes them to the old garden shed and chops them all up into the orange bucket . Takes the orange

bucket and has glove's on and puts the body part's underneath the ground . Into the flower bed's . And buries them covers them up with coco brown dirt and replants all

the flower's . It's now 5:00 AM . The work is all done . Time for a hot shower and made some coffee for this morning . Hazelnut coffee to drink . Sipping a cup of coffee to

drink . It's now after 6:00 AM and I'm off work today enjoying the morning sunshine and fresh air smoking a cigarette in my night gown . Setting out side in her lawn chair

blowing out cigarette smoke . Then sipping on some coffee hazelnut coffee for about an hour long . Went inside and made breakfast toast and egg's for breakfast with coffee .

Feeling full and content . Cleaned all the dishes breakfast dish's and the kitchen . Brewing another pot of coffee filled the house threw out the place . Ah how lovely the smell

of fresh coffee is at 9:00 o clock in the morning . Going threw house's and people she has not yet killed . Sharping her ax with a wet stone . I shall kill tonight ! The cop's

shall never catch me let alone know . So Kelly thought but her dear Bobby Johnson known as her ex Husband . Told the cop's what he has found underneath the floor board's .

But little did Bobby know . Kelly being smart she removed all the body part's that was underneath the floor board's . The secret is the body part's are underneath the ground buried

with coco brown dirt all over the flower bed's . That's the secret of Kelly . It's now 12 PM and Kelly is now smoking a cigarette and watching the car's go by and people go by.

Holding hand's and kissing too. Smoking another cigarette on the front porch . Drinking another cup of coffee . Sipping it slowly . Yum ! It's now 3 PM in the afternoon .

Packing up my bedroom now . All my belongings are being boxed up by my Uncle James Johnson . Thank you ! Uncle James Johnson . Thank you so much ! For helping me

out today . James says your welcome honey . That's what I'm here for dear . Now be a good girl and please hand me another box thank you dear .


End file.
